The Child's Imprint
by Amanda Yates
Summary: When rogue vampires attack the Quileute tribe the Cullen's come to their rescue but are only able to save one child, Jacob Black in time.


**So I was browsing through lj one day and I saw someone mention such a plot and I thought I might attempt it!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Leave me a review if you like it! NO FLAMERS PLEASE, I AM NOT KIND TO PEOPLE WHO FLAME ME! And that is putting it mildly!**

**Warnings: Summary: The Quileute tribe members are attacked by bloodthirsty rogue vampires and the Cullens come to the rescue but are too late to save anyone except a small infant Jacob Black who's shifter genes get activated under all the chaos and imprints on Edward Cullen, his savior. Jacob is about one years old.**

**The Child's Imprint**

Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett all had grim looks on their faces when they saw the bloodbath in front of them where the people of the Quileute tribe resided. There were corpses strewn everywhere, their bodies cold and dead with their eyes staring ahead emptily up at the vampires.

Wherever they looked there was the tanned body of a native lying with their heads twisted at odd angles and their mouths open in a silent scream, blood leaking from their torn up bodies and soaking the earth below with a grimy red stain. They were too late, they could not save anyone here, they were all dead and they had nothing to do now except to move out of Forks and come back again later.

"We should go, whoever did this the Volturi wont be kind to them when they know and we would not want to be caught in the middle of it." Carlisle's voice was calm and composed but inside his mind was raging with thoughts of how some of his kind could be so cruel, cruel enough to kill an entire village of people as they all saw bodies of children, grown women, men and young alike littered across the village.

Just as they all resigned to turn around and leave, they all heard a sharp agonizing cry which could belong to no one but an infant arise from somewhere in La Push, the cry tore at the vampires dead hearts and Edward felt an almost irresistible pull along the direction of the infant's cry and he walked slowly being careful not to disturb the bodies strewn on the ground. Esme and Carlisle followed at a short pace away from Edward while Rosalie and Emmett stood back and surveyed the area wondering if any other vampires were around.

Edward came to a stop at the front of an old tattered house looking like it would almost collapse on itself any moment and his vampire senses were hyperaware of the infant's sobs and the fast frantic thump thump of the human child's heartbeat. He contemplated whether or not to go inside but the decision was made unconsciously as he heard the soft footfalls and the lilting voice say "Oh what do we have here, poor poor baby, are you crying for your mommy?"

Edward burst into the house at once and he heard the other vampire hiss before he blurred and reached the room where he saw the vampire first and then the infant. The vampire had cold red eyes, the tell tale sign of a human feeder and dark red hair and she turned to face him.

"I wouldn't have agreed to share my kill but since you are extra ordinarily handsome I might reconsider…" she said with a wicked smile and Edward winced in his mind as he saw the images of her killing all the others and draining their blood, her victims crying out for her to stop but she was unrelenting in her grip and the humans could not stand a chance against her.

He then directed his eyes towards the infant whose eyes were glassy with tears leaking out and staining his chubby cheeks, the child was sat in the corner of the room with a stuffed toy of some kind tightly held in his arms and dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a shirt and wailing loudly and hiccupping on his cries. Somehow seeing the child in such distress made Edward's chest tight with pain and his mind cloud in grief and helplessness, the childs cry pierced his soul and he wanted to comfort the distressed thing, he wanted to reach out and take the child and he wanted to hide the child away from anything and everything that could hurt him so.

When the other vampire was getting no response out of Edward she launched forward across the space reaching out with for the baby but Edward was faster and before the red haired vampire could even think about what had happened Edward held the child safely in his arms and jumped out of the window into the backyard of the small house where Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett joined him.

The red head came down and landed softly on the ground and frowned when she saw she was outnumbered. They all heard the sirens of the police men coming and the red head said "This isn't over yet! Someday, someday that boy will be mine to feast!"

Edward narrowed his eyes threateningly at her but she was gone before he could do anything and he refrained from chasing her when small and warm hands grabbed hold of his chin and he turned to look down at the boy who was staring up at him with glassy brown eyes, as soon as their eyes met the world seemed to shift around him and Edward unconsciously tightened his grip on the boy before the child blinked and gave him and beatifically beautiful smile and Edward's lips turned upwards ever so slightly.

"We can't leave him here, the bitch might come back for him!" said Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle nodded.

"Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, you take him home, I'll try to get as much of his things as I can before the police come."

Later in the Cullen mansion everybody was set and ready to move out of Forks, they were going to their long forgotten home in London as it had been a century since they had been there.

Carlisle called them all for a family meeting in the hall as they all assembled and said "We all know what this meeting is for, I wanted to ask all of you about the child, I don't think it would be wise for us to leave him here to the local authorities, they might get suspicious of us and the vampire who hunted him today might come back for him."

"Did you find out his name Carlisle?" asked Esme as they all contemplated on what to do with the child now sleeping peacefully in Edwards room upstairs. The little boy had nodded off immediately after they had reached home and hadn't gotten up since, they had all assumed that the boy must be tired and distraught after the days events and Edward and Rosalie had hovered about him observing the child in strange fascination as he slumbered until Carlisle had called them down.

"Yes, his name is Jacob Black" said Carlisle and Rosalie and Esme gasped at once.

"Any relation to Ephraim Black?" asked Esme.

Carlisle nodded saying, "Jacob is his grand son and Billy Black is dead now, Sarah his mother died while giving birth to him."

"Oh the poor dear, he's but a child!" said Esme.

"We could move and then give him off to the local authorities elsewhere."

Edward's chest tightened at the prospect of having to give up the human baby to someone else but he chastised himself, of course the baby could not grow with them, it would be too vulnerable for the baby in a house full of vampires.

"Yes, we should do that!" said Esme if a bit unconvincingly. Rosalie's lips were drawn into a straight line, a clear indication that she was not pleased with their decision.

"Rosalie, we can't possibly raise a human baby amidst us, the risks are too high!" said Carlisle placating.

"I understand" said Rosalie and gave them all a grim look before disappearing out into the night with Emmett following her.

"What do you think Edward?" asked Carlisle facing his first son.

"I think he should be given out for adoption after we move out, after all we can make sure he's in good hands."

Carlisle sighed relieved that he didn't have to reason with Edward as well.

A loud cry pierced the uncomfortable silence and Esme hurried off to Edward's room before neither Carlisle nor Edward could follow. When Carlisle and Edward came into the room they saw Esme standing uncertainly and staring into the crib although it was clear that she desired to pick up the child.

"Esme…" Carlisle's worry was evident as he saw his mate holding herself back but wanting to comfort the distressed child anyway.

"I'm not sure if I'll grip him too hard," said Esme.

"You'll be alright, just pick him up."

Strengthened by her mate's words Esme reached into the crib and picked up the baby and laid him on her chest as she began to rock back and forth whispering sweet nothings into the baby's ears as he settled against her more and started to suck on his thumb sniffling occasionally.

The joyous expression on Esme's face when she turned made Carlisle stop short and second guess his decision on giving up the child. Till this day he regretted that he could not give Esme what she dearly wanted above all things, a child.

Edward turned away feeling like an intruder and said "I think he's hungry!"

"Oh, of course, he's a human child, he needs a lot of nourishment but we don't have anything here, Carlisle could you be a dear and run to the shops for me, I bet milk and cereal would do for him now!"

Carlisle dashed out of the house as Edward lingered in the doorway watching Esme coo and pet the child. The joy was plainly visible on her face as she held the baby tightly and murmured sweet nothings into his ear, for the briefest time Edward wondered how it would have been like for his mother figure to loose her human baby.

Just before he decided to back out of the room the child's eyes seeked him out and Edward was drawn in by the brown orbs shining with delight as the baby gave him a toothy smile and stretched out his hands clenching and unclenching his fingers and making unintelligible baby noises. When Edward made no move to move from where he lingered in the door way a heartbreaking frown took up residence on the baby's face and the baby's eyes started to fill with tears again. Edward who for some reason couldn't bear the pain in the young one's eyes went forward and reached for him and the baby Black immediately brightened and struggled in Esme's arms as she finally let go for Edward to pick him up. The baby looked up at Edward seemingly unaffected by his cold and tilted his head to one side giving Edward a contemplative look before he giggled in delight and burrowed closer to Edward's icy form making a small smile light up Edward's face.

**I DO NOT KNOW WHEN THIS WILL BE UPDATED! BUT I WILL SAY IT WON'T BE SOON! Bear with me and please review!**


End file.
